In a mobile communication system, a scheduling method for data transmission, that is, a resource allocation method is divided into a frequency diversity scheduling (FDS) method for obtaining a reception capability gain using frequency diversity and a frequency selective scheduling (FSS) method for obtaining a reception capability gain using frequency selective scheduling.
In the FDS method, a transmitter transmits a data packet via subcarriers, which are widely distributed in a system frequency domain, such that symbols within the data packet are subjected to a variety of radio channel fading. Accordingly, the whole data packet is prevented from being subjected to disadvantageous fading and thus reception capability is improved.
In contrast, in the FSS method, a data packet is transmitted via one or a plurality of consecutive frequency domains, which is in an advantageous fading state, in a system frequency domain such that reception capability is improved.
Actually, in a cellular OFDM radio packet communication system, a plurality of user equipments exist in a cell and radio channel states of the user equipments have different characteristics. Accordingly, even in a subframe, data transmission using the FDS method needs to be performed with respect to any user equipment and data transmission using the FSS method needs to be performed with respect to the other user equipments. Accordingly, it is preferable that the FDS transmission method and the FSS transmission method are efficiently multiplexed in the subframe.